Pokémon Mundo Misterioso 2: El equipo Pirita
by Schala
Summary: Esta es mi visión de la historia narrada en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y la Oscuridad. Puede parecer un fanfic normal, pero... no lo es. Espero que os guste.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era la peor tormenta que se recordaba en Treasure Town desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había empezado bien entrada la tarde: al principio sólo como algunas molestas gotas que te salpicaban la nariz ( o el pico, o el hocico… es difícil concretar estos detalles anatómicos cuando de Pokémon se trata), dando lugar en cuestión de segundos al torrente de agua que todavía seguía cayendo del cielo. Ya no quedaba nadie por las normalmente alegres calles de Treasure Town. Los hermanos Kecleon, Kanghaskan, Duskull… todos los comerciantes habían recogido sus puestos y se habían marchado a casa ante la imposibilidad de hacer negocio en una tarde como aquella. Nadie estaba dispuesto a morir ahogado solamente para poder hacer unas compras o guardar su dinero o sus pertenencias. Y a aquellas horas de la noche, todo Pokémon en sus sano juicio se encontraba en su casa, probablemente sorbiendo una taza de té en compañía de su familia o amigos. Quizás ambos.

Pero… ¿qué hay de aquellos que no tienen familia? ¿De aquellos que están tan solos que, por no tener, no tienen ni amigos?

Este era el caso de un joven Pikachu que se encontraba en aquellos momentos intentando conciliar el sueño, sin éxito por cierto, en su improvisado hogar en Sharpedo Bluff. Sharpedo Bluff era un acantilado situado a las afueras de Treasure Town, y el símbolo más característico de la ciudad debido a su peculiar morfología; y es que un acantilado con la forma de la cabeza de un Sharpedo no es fácil de pasar por alto. Nadie sabía con certeza cuál era el origen de esta peculiaridad: quizás alguien había tallado la roca para que adquiriera esta forma, pero si había sido así aquello ocurrió en tiempos inmemoriales, ya que el acantilado había sido así durante generaciones y generaciones de Pokémon. Quizás el acantilado había adquirido esa forma de manera natural, debido a la erosión por el agua del mar y al paso del tiempo. La naturaleza puede llegar a ser muy caprichosa.

De cualquier forma, nuestro Pikachu había decidido instalarse allí cuando llegó a Treasure Town, hacía ya bastante tiempo. Observó que la gran hendidura en la roca, que hacía las funciones de la boca abierta del Sharpedo, era un buen lugar para que un Pokémon estableciera su vivienda. En principio sólo iba a permanecer en el acantilado temporalmente, pero dado que probablemente no iba a encontrar otro lugar de residencia pronto y que, en el fondo, pasados unos meses ya se había acostumbrado al sitio, llegó a la conclusión de que podría convertir la boca del Sharpedo en su residencia permanente. Se amoldó al lugar de la misma manera que amoldó el lugar a sí mismo, con la ayuda de los muebles que fue obteniendo. Ahora la boca del tiburón Pokémon se había convertido en un hogar bastante acogedor. Por no hablar de las maravillosas vistas a mar abierto. Ése fue, en el fondo, uno de los motivos más importantes para que Pikachu decidiera quedarse en Sharpedo Bluff.

Esta noche, por suerte, el viento sopla en dirección oeste de manera que el agua de lluvia no puede entrar en casa de Pikachu. En otras ocasiones, Pikachu había tenido que dormir con el chubasquero puesto y sus muebles cubiertos por lonas de plástico si quería que su hogar y él mismo permanecieran secos. Era el precio a pagar por una vivienda de semejantes características: tenía sus grandes ventajas y sus grandes inconvenientes.

En una noche como ésta, normalmente Pikachu no estaría en su casa. Estaría fuera, bajo la lluvia, disfrutando de la tormenta, de los truenos y de la electricidad en el ambiente. Los Pikachu son Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, y éste Pikachu en particular disfrutaba especialmente de las tormentas eléctricas. Prueba de ello es que ningún otro Pokémon eléctrico salía a disfrutar de las tormentas como lo hacía él, y de hecho probablemente le llamarían loco si supieran lo que él hacía. Pero a él le encantaba estar a descubierto cuando había una tormenta, aquello era una sensación superior a todo cuanto había experimentado, era _vida._ Era la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. No le importaba mojarse, en absoluto, porque eso sólo incrementaba la intensidad de la sensación y podía percibir con mayor claridad la electricidad presente por todas partes. En una noche normal, Pikachu habría permanecido así, fuera de casa, disfrutando de la presencia de los elementos (y la de nadie más; ésa era una constante en su vida) y perdido en sus pensamientos hasta el amanecer.

Pero esta noche era diferente. Esta noche tenía que descansar, intentar estar preparado para el día siguiente. Porque el día siguiente iba a ser _el día_. Al día siguiente iba a ingresar en la Wigglytuff's Guild. Iba a acercarse hasta el gran edificio en forma de Wigglytuff, situarse sobre la reja circular que había en el suelo y dejar que el centinela reconociera sus huellas, y entonces…

"Mmmm", se quejó Pikachu ante la idea de realizar tal acto de valentía y decisión. Se tapó la cabeza con la manta. Hacía meses que quería hacer aquello. Llevaba meses intentando reunir el valor suficiente como para entrar en el edificio y hablar con el gran Wigglytuff, pero jamás había sido capaz de atravesar la puerta. En cuanto el centinela reconocía sus huellas como las de un Pikachu, el pánico se apoderaba de él y salía huyendo. Siempre era así.

"Si ni siquiera soy capaz de _imaginarme_ haciéndolo, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo realmente?", se preguntaba Pikachu en la oscuridad de su casa. A veces se daba verdadero asco. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde?

"Pero mañana será diferente. Me niego a seguir paralizado por mis estúpidos miedos irracionales. Toda mi vida he soñado con formar parte de un equipo de exploración, y ahora que estoy tan cerca… tengo que conseguirlo como sea. Mañana será el día. Así quizás… las cosas empiecen a cambiar para mí…" pensaba Pikachu mientras el sueño le vencía finalmente.

* * *

Si Pikachu hubiera permanecido despierto durante cinco minutos más, habría podido percibir varias cosas que tuvieron lugar en el mar, a pocos metros de la boca abierta de Sharpedo Bluff.

Para empezar, hubiera podido ver un haz de luz que iluminaba el cielo durante unos instantes y luego desaparecía. Aunque quizás lo habría confundido con un rayo.

También habría podido oír, eso sí, aguzando mucho el oído debido a los truenos, cómo dos voces hablaban en gritos desesperados.

Por último, podría haber visto cómo su mayor tesoro, la piedra de extraños grabados que yacía junto a él en la cama de paja, resplandecía de manera casi imperceptible, como si supiera que muy pronto iba a poder llevar a cabo su cometido, por fin.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una tormenta en el mar

**Capítulo 1: Una tormenta en el mar**

Está anocheciendo. Las primeras estrellas empiezan a asomar y se mezclan entre el rosa, el naranja y el añil del cielo. Las puestas de sol en Treasure Town son conocidas por ser realmente magníficas.

Frente a un gran edificio en forma de Wigglytuff, vislumbramos a nuestro Pikachu con una expresión de incertidumbre. Lleva buena parte del día mentalizándose para lo que está a punto de hacer. En este momento está observando los enormes ojos del Wigglytuff con gran intensidad. Sin duda está llevando a cabo una temible lucha interna consigo mismo.

"Hmmm", murmura para sí. Ahora sus brillantes ojos marrones se sitúan en la reja circular que hay en el suelo, justo delante de la entrada al edificio.

Empieza a ir y venir, pensativo. De pronto se detiene otra vez justo delante de la reja. Su expresión ha cambiado: ahora parece determinado.

"No. ¡Me niego a que esto me paralice durante más tiempo! Se acabó."

Dicho esto y sin pensárselo dos veces, da dos pasos hacia adelante y se coloca encima de la reja circular en el suelo. Inmediatamente se oye una estridente voz proveniente de las profundidades de la tierra que hace que Pikachu se sobresalte. La ha oído cientos de veces pero todavía sigue atemorizándole.

"¡Pokémon detectado! ¡Pokémon detectado!"

Pausa.

"¿De quién es la huella? ¿De quién es la huella?"

Pikachu traga saliva. El momento se acerca.

"¡La huella es de Pikachu! ¡La huella es de Pikachu!"

Justo en ese instante sus patas regordetas deciden que ya no quieren permanecer sobre la reja durante más tiempo. Pikachu, en un acto reflejo, da un salto hacia atrás mientras pega un grito. Respira profundamente y mira en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor que haya podido ver su patético intento. Uno de tantos.

"…No puedo… Después de todo no puedo reunir el coraje para hacerlo… Me dije a mí mismo que hoy sería el día, pero…"

Pikachu mira entonces la piedra que sostiene en una de sus patitas delanteras. Su mayor tesoro. Con el dedo recorre los intrincados grabados de la piedra de forma pensativa.

"Creí que teniéndolo aquí conmigo sería capaz… pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Qué cobarde soy… esto es tan frustrante…"

El deprimido Pikachu da media vuelta para regresar por donde ha venido. Decide que antes de volver a casa irá a dar un paseo por la playa y contemplará la puesta de sol. Es lo que siempre hace cuando se siente triste o decepcionado consigo mismo, le levanta la moral. Y hoy necesita eso más que nunca. Se siente tan cobarde, tan estúpido, tan inútil… tan solo…

Tan ensimismado está Pikachu pensando en todo esto que no se ha dado cuenta de que no era el único Pokémon que se encontraba junto a la Wigglytuff's Guild aquella tarde. Cuando se ha alejado lo suficiente, un Koffing y un Zubat aparecen de detrás de unos arbustos cercanos. Han visto y oído todo cuanto ha tenido lugar en los últimos minutos. Y a juzgar por la expresión en sus rostros, no traman nada bueno…

* * *

Pikachu llegó a la playa y se sentó en la orilla para contemplar el sol poniente. Estaba de suerte: los Krabby, que raramente salían si no es que hacía muy buen tiempo, estaban llenando la playa con sus burbujas. Cuando esto pasaba, combinado con la puesta de sol, la visión era espectacular. Las burbujas reflejaban los colores del atardecer y llenaban la playa con su calidez. El mar estaba en calma tras la tormenta de la pasada noche, y sus olas iban y venían rítmicamente. Además no había nadie más en la playa.

Pikachu era consciente de la rareza del momento y lo disfrutó tanto como se lo permitió su estado de ánimo. Poco a poco empezó a sentirse mejor. Aquel lugar ejercía una gran influencia sobre él. No importaba cómo de mal se sintiera consigo mismo, el venir aquí siempre terminaba por animarle.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver su casa, el gran Sharpedo de roca con la boca abierta, casi invitándole a entrar. Qué oportuno, la verdad es que no le importaría demasiado meterse por iniciativa propia en la boca abierta de un Sharpedo de verdad… No no no, fuera pensamientos negativos… hola, pensamientos positivos… eso está mejor. Respira hondo… así. Pikachu se preguntaba a veces si el hecho de que hablara consigo mismo y se diera órdenes no indicaría que se estaba empezando a volver loco.

Finalmente, Pikachu creyó que estaba listo para volver a casa. Se levantó, echó un último vistazo a la playa y se dispuso a…

"Un momento… ¿Qué era eso?"

Justo antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse había creído ver algo detrás de unas rocas. Una… ¿hoja gigante? ¿En la playa? No le cuadra. Decidió acercarse y ver de qué se trataba.

Y se trataba de una Chikorita. Tirada en la arena, inconsciente desde quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

"¡Aaaah! ¡Hay alguien desmayado en la arena!". Pikachu rápidamente se situó junto a la Chikorita para examinar la gravedad de su estado. Tenía unas cuantas magulladuras, pero no parecían demasiado graves. Además parecía que empezaba a despertarse. Se estaba moviendo…

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?"

La voz y el ajetreo de Pikachu parecían estar espabilando al Pokémon herido. Finalmente, la Chikorita se puso en pie. A parte de estar algo desorientada parecía estar bien, lo cual alivió enormemente a Pikachu.

"¡Estás despierta! ¡Menos mal!"

La Chikorita parecía no saber dónde se encontraba. Miró en todas direcciones intentando encontrar algún estímulo familiar.

"Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?"

"¡No te movías, estaba muy preocupado!". Pikachu estaba tan contento de que el desconocido Pokémon estuviera bien que ni siquiera había oído la pregunta. "¿Recuerdas qué te pasó para que acabaras en este estado?"

La Chikorita no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando organizar sus pensamientos. No, realmente no recordaba cómo había llegado a esta situación, no sabía qué le había pasado ni por qué estaba en una playa desconocida con un Pikachu parlante. Los Pokémon no deberían hablar… y que ella recordara, ella siempre había sido una chica alta para su edad, y desde luego bastante más alta que los Pikachu… sin embargo este Pikachu era igual de alto que ella…

Un momento, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

"Bueno, yo soy Pikachu. ¡Encantado de conocerte!". Pikachu ofreció su pata a la Chikorita, que la estrechó con la suya propia con expresión ausente. ¿Ahora resultaba que no solamente había un Pikachu que se le estaba presentando formalmente, sino que además ella misma tenía patas en vez de manos? Bueno, lo que faltaba… definitivamente había algo que no marchaba bien allí…

"¿Y tú quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí antes".

"Escucha… agradezco tu amabilidad, pero tú no deberías poder hablar. ¿Por qué puedes hablar? ¡Los Pokémon no hablan!"

Pikachu la miró fijamente y totalmente tomado por sorpresa. Se esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción menos aquella.

"¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿Cómo que los Pokémon no podemos hablar? ¿Es que tú no estás hablando ahora mismo? ¿No estamos manteniendo una conversación, o es que nos hemos vuelto locos?"

"¡Pero yo no soy un Pokémon, yo soy una humana!"

Ahora Pikachu empezaba a pensar que quizás aquella Chikorita no estaba tan bien como había creído al ver que se despertaba. Probablemente se había golpeado la cabeza contra una roca. Había habido casos como aquel anteriormente, Pokémon que se perdían y aparecían días después sin recordar quiénes eran ni de dónde venían… probablemente el de esta Chikorita era un caso similar. Tendría que hacer uso de todo su tacto, la pobrecilla no sabía lo que decía.

"Pero… los humanos no existen, sólo existen en las leyendas y los cuentos infantiles… Además, a mí me pareces una Chikorita totalmente normal…"

La Chikorita parpadeó un par de veces. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pero… se acercó a la orilla del mar para ver su reflejo y comprobar lo que ya sabía, que ella era una chica de 18 años totalmente normal, y que todo lo que estaba pasando era fruto de su inconsciente porque en realidad estaba soñando…

Oh, oh.

Lo que vio en el reflejo del agua fue un pequeño Pokémon de color verdoso, ligeramente anaranjado debido al efecto que el sol del atardecer ejercía sobre el agua, de ojos rojizos y con una gran hoja en la cabeza. Un Chikorita de manual, vaya. Con todas las letras.

"Creo… creo que me estoy mareando…"

Se sentó en la arena dejándose caer. Pikachu estuvo en seguida a su lado, preocupado por si la lesión en su cerebro (a estas alturas estaba seguro de que era eso lo que le pasaba a este extraño Pokémon) provocaba más… "efectos" no deseados, como desmayos o náuseas.

"Soy… soy un Pokémon…"

"Mmm… sí, eso parece".

"Pero… ¿cómo ha podido pasar? No me acuerdo de nada… Pero estoy segura de que yo antes era una persona, una chica normal…"

El caso es que la pobre parecía tan segura de lo que estaba diciendo, tan absolutamente convencida y confundida… Pikachu se planteó por un momento si no estaría diciendo la verdad.

"Eres… un poco rara".

La extraña Chikorita soltó una risita antes de poder evitarlo. Esa frase le resultaba muy familiar y no sabía por qué, como si la hubiese oído muchas veces antes.

Pikachu interpretó esa risita erróneamente. Y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente aquella Chikorita no estaba loca, tampoco estaba diciendo la verdad… simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

"Todo esto no será… alguna especie de truco, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué…?" Claro, era lógico que no la creyera. Apenas podía creérselo ella misma… "¡No, no! Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡Tienes que creerme!".

Pikachu la miró con suspicacia.

"… Bien, entonces no te supondrá ningún problema decirme tu nombre, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas? Suponiendo que lo recuerdes, claro. ¿O es que los humanos no tenéis nombres con los que distinguiros entre vosotros?".

Pikachu sospechaba claramente de ella, más le valía darle una respuesta satisfactoria si no quería que le diera la espalda. No sabía qué iba a ser de ella sin nadie que creyera su absurda y disparatada historia en aquel mundo desconocido y aparentemente sólo habitado por Pokémon.

Y el caso es que sí que se acordaba de su nombre. Suspiró aliviada.

"Schala. Me llamo Schala".

El Pokémon eléctrico siguió mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos. Finalmente pareció relajarse y la expresión de su cara volvió a cambiar a una más amigable.

"Está bien. La verdad es que no pareces ser un mal Pokémon. Perdona que haya dudado de ti, pero es que últimamente han estado apareciendo cada vez más y más Pokémon peligrosos. Muchos se han vuelto agresivos, y ahora mismo la ley no se respeta demasiado…".

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Schala pudo comprobar que lo que Pikachu decía era verdad. Un Koffing y un Zubat, los mismos que habían estado espiando a Pikachu frente a Wigglytuff's Guild, se precipitaron hacia él sin que se diera cuenta y lo empujaron hacia adelante, yendo a parar encima de Schala.

"Uy, te pido perdón", dijo el Koffing con una mueca de burla. A Schala y a Pikachu les quedó bastante claro que no lo sentía en absoluto.

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?", preguntó Pikachu, indignado y todavía encima de Schala. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Schala a hacer lo mismo estirándole de una de las patas delanteras.

"¿No lo adivinas?", preguntó el Zubat, después de soltar una risotada. "Eso es tuyo, ¿verdad?".

En la arena, en el sitio donde antes había estado Pikachu hablando con Schala, se encontraba la piedra de extraños grabados que para Pikachu era tan querida. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero se le había caído cuando había recibido el empujón. Claro… ahora sí que adivinaba por qué habían hecho aquello. Querían quitarle su piedra.

Intentó recogerla, pero Zubat fue más rápido que él. El Pokémon murciélago fue volando hasta donde estaba la piedra y en un par de aleteos volvía a estar junto a Koffing con ella en las garras.

"Lo sentimos, pero creo que nos quedaremos esto".

Pikachu se quedó mirando a los ladrones con expresión de horror. Su piedra era lo más valioso que tenía, su mayor tesoro. No podían llevársela, no podía permitírselo, pero… sin embargo estaba como paralizado, no podía moverse.

"¿No vas a hacer _nada_ para recuperarla?", se rió Koffing, incrédulamente. "¿Qué te pasa? Demasiado asustado, ¿no? ¡No esperaba que fueras tan cobarde!".

Zubat y Koffing se reían a carcajadas del pobre Pikachu, que realmente tenía demasiado miedo como para actuar. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento.

"Venga, vámonos de aquí, Zubat".

"Nos vemos, gallinita".

Los dos Pokémon de tipo veneno se alejaron riéndose, adentrándose en una cueva que había junto a las rocas, conocida como Beach Cave. Muchos Pokémon de tipo agua habitaban allí, sobre todo muchos Shellder, Kabuto, Corsola y Shellos, pero no eran demasiado fuertes y prácticamente cualquiera podía entrar sin correr demasiado peligro frente a ellos. Probablemente por ese motivo Koffing y Zubat habían elegido ese lugar como su escondite, porque era una cueva profunda y no muy peligrosa.

Schala había estado observando la escena en silencio. No había querido intervenir porque pensó que recuperar la piedra era algo que debía hacer Pikachu (sumado al hecho de que ella acababa de convertirse en Pokémon y no tenía ni idea de cómo luchar), y estaba esperando que reaccionara. Pero no lo hizo, y Schala se encontraba en ese momento mirándole con curiosidad. Si tan importante era para él esa piedra, ¿por qué no había intentado recuperarla?

Pikachu, por su parte, estaba muy alterado. Parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

"Oooh… ¿qué debería hacer? Esa piedra es mi tesoro personal, lo significa todo para mí…", le explicó a Schala, intentando que comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. "Si la pierdo…"

Se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Quedaba claro para Schala que aquella piedra sucia y llena de moho era realmente importante para Pikachu… aunque sinceramente no podía imaginar por qué.

De pronto Pikachu cambió de actitud. Se restregó los ojos con una pata furiosamente, y cuando la apartó Schala vio en ellos una expresión decidida.

"¡No! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tengo que recuperarla!"

Pero seguía pareciendo nervioso y asustado. Schala se vio obligada desde el fondo de su conciencia a hacer la siguiente pregunta:

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Después de todo, aquel Pokémon no la había tomado por loca cuando le había contado que era una humana (al menos no demasiado…). A pesar de no parecer muy convencido, al menos no le había dado la espalda, lo cual hubiera sido de esperar. Pikachu le caía bien. Además, no estaba dispuesta a separarse tan pronto de su único contacto en este mundo nuevo y desconocido para ella.

Pikachu la miró con incredulidad.

"¿De verdad vas a ayudarme?"

"Claro. Entre los dos será más fácil quitársela." Schala asintió con expresión decidida para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. Después de todo, si se lo creían les resultaría más fácil llevarlo a cabo con éxito… ¿no?

Por su parte, Pikachu apenas podía creer que alguien le acabara de ofrecer ayuda de una manera tan desinteresada. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le había pasado algo así.

"G-gracias… ¡Pues vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

Pikachu empezó a correr hacia la cueva, y la Chikorita le siguió todo lo rápido que pudo.

* * *

Beach Cave era una cueva húmeda y fría, con agua estancada por doquier y puntiagudas rocas con las que corrían el riesgo de rasguñarse casi constantemente. Por suerte era lo suficientemente luminosa como para verlas y esquivarlas, y también para ver por dónde iban, pero faltaba poco para que se hiciera de noche y tenían que darse prisa en recuperar la piedra y salir de allí. De lo contrario se quedarían allí perdidos, incapaces de encontrar el camino de regreso por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

A medida que se adentraban en la cueva, Schala iba aprendiendo cosas acerca del nuevo mundo en el que se había visto inmersa, gracias a las explicaciones de Pikachu. Tuvo la oportunidad de estrenar sus ataques, característicos en todo Pokémon. Descubrió que tanto ella como Pikachu eran Pokémon bastante débiles e inexpertos, de bajo nivel, y que por lo tanto sus ataques no eran muy variados ni poderosos. También supo, por lo que le contó Pikachu, que existían diversos ítems que servían como apoyo en las batallas frente a otros Pokémon y que podían ser de gran ayuda en determinados momentos.

Ante la total falta de conocimientos sobre el mundo que demostraba Schala, Pikachu no tuvo más remedio que convencerse de que, efectivamente, la peculiar Chikorita no mentía cuando decía que aquellas eran sus primeras horas como Pokémon. Era imposible que alguien que proviniera del mismo mundo que él no tuviera la más mínima noción de según qué cosas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que la moneda oficial fuera el Poké (eso también se lo tuvo que explicar), por más que hubiera perdido la memoria. Estaba claro que, además de haber perdido la memoria, Schala tenía otro problema más grave que ese: o antes había sido una humana, o desde luego ella estaba convencida de que era así. Pikachu no sabía cuál de las dos alternativas era la peor.

Tras practicar junto a Schala sus técnicas de combate con los Pokémon acuáticos que vivían en Beach Cave (siempre en defensa propia, claro está), enseñarle cómo debía usar sus ataques Placaje y Gruñido (los únicos que era capaz de realizar en ese momento) y darle unas nociones básicas de conocimientos sobre el mundo de los Pokémon, el dúo llegó finalmente al fondo de la cueva. Allí estaban Koffing y Zubat, y la piedra de Pikachu.

"E… ¡Ey! ¡Vosotros!"

Pikachu se acercó a ellos con recelo, pero también con decisión.

"¡Pero bueno! ¡Si es nuestro amigo, el gran gallina!", se rió Koffing en cuanto él y Zubat los vieron aproximarse.

Pikachu sintió que se amedrentaba un poco ante estas palabras. Retrocedió un paso, pero en seguida volvió a avanzar. No podía volver a dejar que se salieran con la suya. Esta vez no.

"¡De… devolvedme lo que me habéis robado! ¡Es mi tesoro, lo significa todo para mí!", les gritó, y Schala creyó notar cómo su voz había cambiado. Ya no era tan temblorosa como antes, y denotaba una cierta seguridad en si mismo que antes no estaba ahí. A Schala eso le gustó. Intentaría recordarlo para decírselo a Pikachu más tarde.

"¿Tesoro? Vaya, vaya… así que esta piedra es bastante valiosa después de todo, ¿no?", se interesó Zubat.

"Podría valer más de lo que imaginamos en un principio. Si la vendiéramos quizás obtendríamos una buena suma a cambio de ella…". Koffing parecía entusiasmado con la idea. "¡Razón de más para que no te la devolvamos!".

Esa no era la reacción que Pikachu deseaba… el Pokémon eléctrico sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo haciendo ese comentario que aquellos ladrones habían malinterpretado. Si intentaban venderla, Pikachu sabía que no obtendrían nada a cambio. No era más que una mohosa piedra. Nadie en su sano juicio pagaría un solo Poké por ella… nadie excepto Pikachu, claro estaba. Era otro tipo de valor el que Pikachu le atribuía.

"Pero si de verdad la quieres… ¡ven a por ella!", se rió Zubat, que no esperaba realmente que Pikachu se tomara su sugerencia en serio. Por lo que había visto anteriormente, no le veía capaz de reunir el coraje para desafiarles abiertamente.

Pero se equivocaba, porque esta vez Pikachu iba a por todas. Miró a Schala, Schala le miró a él, y ambos asintieron, habiéndose entendido. Y la lucha comenzó.

Si Schala hubiese podido recordar en aquel momento algo acerca del mundo de los humanos donde solía vivir, hubiera recordado aquel dicho de "perro ladrador, poco mordedor". Porque era un refrán que se podía aplicar perfectamente a aquellos dos ladrones. Como a todos los matones, sólo hacía falta enfrentarse a ellos para que perdieran toda su arrogancia. Pronto Pikachu y Schala se dieron cuenta de que eran tremendamente débiles, y no les costó demasiado quitárselos de encima. Algunos ataques Placaje de Schala e Impactrueno de Pikachu fueron más que suficientes.

En cuanto vieron que no tenían posibilidad de ganar, Koffing y Zubat dejaron la piedra de Pikachu en el suelo de la cueva y tras advertirles que pagarían cara su osadía, huyeron rápidamente.

Pikachu corrió en seguida hacia su piedra y la recogió cuidadosamente.

"Cómo me alegro de haberla podido recuperar", dijo, más para sí mismo que para Schala. Se giró hacia ella con los ojos brillantes. "Y todo gracias a que tú quisiste ayudarme, Schala… ¡muchas gracias!". El pobre Pikachu apenas podía contener su emoción. No sólo había recuperado su tesoro, sino que además los últimos e inesperados acontecimientos le habían dado una idea que podía cambiar su vida para siempre si todo salía bien…

* * *

Pocos minutos después, los dos Pokémon ya habían salido de Beach Cave y se encontraban en la playa de nuevo, sanos y salvos y con el tesoro de Pikachu. La tarea les había llevado menos tiempo del que les había parecido, porque el sol todavía no había terminado de ponerse. Sin embargo, era cuestión de minutos que lo hiciera.

Durante el camino de vuelta Pikachu no había parado de darle las gracias a Schala, y la Chikorita ya empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda. Solamente le había ayudado porque casualmente había estado allí cuando pasó todo, y porque le pareció lo más correcto. No era para tanto. Le parecía que Pikachu estaba exagerando un poco, pero de todas formas se alegraba de que le estuviera tan agradecido. Eso demostraba lo mucho que se alegraba de que todo hubiera salido bien. Además, aunque jamás lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta, la sensación de ser apreciada de aquella manera le gustaba. Bastante. Se sentía bien consigo misma.

A Pikachu le pareció que su nueva amiga (para él, aquella desconocida tenía ya su amistad incondicional: ¡le había ayudado a recuperar su más preciado tesoro!) se merecía, como mínimo, saber a qué había venido tanto ajetreo y por qué aquella piedra era tan importante para él. Aunque ella no había preguntado, supuso que se debía a que era bastante discreta (eso lo había notado en el hecho de que prácticamente no abría la boca, siempre era él quien comenzaba a hablar). Pero probablemente sentía curiosidad. Y aunque no fuera así, se lo iba a contar.

Le acercó la piedra para que pudiera verla mejor.

"Mira, esto es lo que me robaron aquellos dos. Yo lo llamo mi Fragmento de Reliquia, y es lo único que tiene valor para mí".

A Schala le sorprendió esta afirmación. Desde luego no le parecía muy común que alguien valorara más una piedra que _cualquier otra cosa_. Ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni sus otras posesiones materiales… no, para él lo más valioso era una mohosa piedra.

Schala dedujo dos posibles alternativas: o bien Pikachu tenía un grave problema estableciendo sus prioridades, o bien era un Pokémon muy solitario. Le pareció que lo último era lo más probable.

Pikachu se volvió hacia el mar y la puesta de sol con expresión soñadora.

"Verás, a mí siempre me han gustado mucho las leyendas y esas cosas… cuando oigo historias del pasado… ¡la emoción me embarga!". Y Schala estaba segura de que no mentía. Ante la sola mención, sus ojos ya brillaban con entusiasmo. La miró. "¿A ti no te pasa? Lugares ocultos llenos de tesoros y de extrañas reliquias… ¡nuevas tierras esperando ser descubiertas! Esos sitios deben de estar llenos de cantidades inimaginables de oro y tesoros. ¡Y la historia! ¡Sería increíble llevar a cabo algún descubrimiento histórico!".

Respiró hondo antes de continuar. "Siempre he soñado con ese tipo de cosas. Y un día… encontré mi Fragmento de Reliquia. Admito que no parece gran cosa, pero mírala de cerca".

Le entregó el Fragmento de Reliquia con sumo cuidado para que pudiera observarla de cerca. Schala la cogió con tanto cuidado que parecía que su vida dependiera de ello: no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría Pikachu si se le caía y se rompía. Cuando acercó la vista, pudo ver mejor los grabados que había en ella. Para su sorpresa, no eran rayas causadas por la erosión y el desgaste como había creído antes. Los trazados formaban un dibujo extrañísimo y perfectamente definido. Schala estaba asombrada.

"Nunca había visto un dibujo como este…".

"¿Verdad que no? Yo tampoco", dijo Pikachu, contento de haber captado el interés de su interlocutora y de que además compartieran la misma opinión. "Este trazado tiene que tener algún significado. Yo creo que… ¡este Fragmento de Reliquia tiene que ser la llave que dé acceso a lugares legendarios!".

Dándose cuenta de que Schala le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, Pikachu creyó que quizás se había excedido en su explicación. Debería aprender a controlarse un poco mejor, siempre ha creído eso. No quería asustar a su nueva amiga con su desenfrenado entusiasmo. Había llegado el momento de tranquilizarse un poco.

"Por eso quiero entrar en un equipo de exploradores. Este fragmento tiene que encajar en algún sitio, y quiero descubrir dónde. ¡Quiero resolver el misterio de mi Fragmento de Reliquia!". Schala no pudo evitar sonreír. El entusiasmo de Pikachu era contagioso.

Pero de pronto su expresión se entristeció.

"Así que llevo mucho tiempo intentando ingresar en un equipo de exploradores como aprendiz. Pero… soy demasiado cobarde. Cada vez que lo intento, acabo echándome atrás".

Se hizo un incómodo silencio ahora que Pikachu había dejado de hablar, y los dos se pusieron a mirar la puesta de sol, que ya estaba tocando su fin. Schala se daba cuenta de que aquel tema afectaba mucho al Pokémon eléctrico. Le gustaría decir algo para hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Por otro parte, ella tenía sus propios problemas en los que pensar. Que no sacara el tema de su transformación en Pokémon no significaba que no le preocupara, y mucho.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Schala? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?". Schala le miró, sorprendida. Parecía que le hubiese leído la mente. "Has perdido la memoria, y según dices te has transformado en un Pokémon de alguna manera… ¿Tienes algún sitio donde ir?".

No, Schala no tenía ningún sitio donde ir. Después de todo acababa de llegar a un mundo desconocido, era obvio que no tenía ningún sitio donde poder quedarse.

"… No, no sé a dónde voy a ir ni qué voy a hacer… Supongo que, de entrada, esta noche la pasaré… ¿aquí en la playa? Si me meto detrás de aquellas rocas me podré resguardar del viento y…"

Se detuvo al advertir que Pikachu la estaba mirando con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión.

"¿Me estás diciendo que quieres pasar la noche… aquí? ¿En la playa, con este frío y aquellos Koffing y Zubat posiblemente merodeando por aquí en busca de venganza?".

Schala no se había llegado a plantear aquellas cuestiones.

"Mmm… ¿Sí…?".

No le gustaba nada la mirada condescendiente con que la estaba observando Pikachu en aquel momento. Aunque suponía que se la merecía, acababa de decir una enorme estupidez. Según lo veía, no estaba haciendo más que añadir puntos para que Pikachu la tomara por loca de una vez por todas. De hecho le extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Estaba a punto de "sugerirle" que dejara de mirarla de aquella forma, cuando él habló primero.

"Bueno, ya que no tienes ningún lugar al que ir… excepto la playa, claro", empezó a reírse, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada de Schala. Empezaba a aprender que podía ser peligroso meterse con aquella Chikorita. Se aclaró la garganta. "Ejem… bueno, que me gustaría pedirte un gran favor".

"Tú dirás".

Pikachu estuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, como si no se atreviera a decirlo. Schala esperó pacientemente hasta que alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella le devolvió la mirada con un alzamiento de ceja. Finalmente, el Pokémon amarillo respiró hondo y se lo preguntó:

"¿Querrías…querrías formar un equipo de exploradores conmigo?".

Uy. Eso no se lo esperaba. Schala no sabía qué decir, de manera que Pikachu continuó hablando.

"Mira, sé que como quien dice nos acabamos de conocer y que lo que te pido queda un poco fuera de lugar, pero… es que sé que juntos podríamos formar un equipo muy efectivo, Schala. Y visto que no tienes planes para un futuro próximo… ¿qué te parece?".

Schala se sentía halagada. De verdad que sí. Pero… Pikachu tenía razón cuando decía que aquella sugerencia estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

"Oye… Te agradezco que hayas pensado en incluirme en tus planes, pero… me parece que tengo que rechazar tu oferta". Ante la expresión desolada de Pikachu, procedió a explicarse rápidamente. "¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera sé lo que es un equipo de exploradores? ¿Y de que, como tú has dicho, nos acabamos de conocer? Además está mi problema de que me he convertido en un Pokémon de la noche a la mañana, yo no debería estar aquí hablando contigo. Ni siquiera sé luchar como es debido, ni nada que tenga que ver con este mundo, ya has visto que en la cueva me has tenido que enseñar todo lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que te sería de ayuda, y no más bien un estorbo?".

Bueno, ahí estaba. Le daba pena tener que explotar la burbuja de Pikachu, pero tenía que ser sincera, y realmente no le parecía oportuno meterse en algo así en aquel momento.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio entre ellos. Ya casi no quedaba luz, y Pikachu estaba mirando al suelo así que Schala no podía saber cuál era su expresión en aquel momento. Imaginaba que estaría enfadado, o triste, o las dos cosas. Pero era lo mejor para los dos que dejara correr la idea.

Se estaba preparando para despedirse y empezar a buscar un rincón en la arena donde establecerse aquella noche, cuando Pikachu habló.

"Sólo fui capaz de recuperar mi Fragmento de Reliquia porque tú estabas allí conmigo. Contigo soy capaz de hacer cosas que no podría hacer yo solo".

Levantó la cabeza, y aunque Schala apenas podía verle, sabía que la estaba mirando.

"Dices eso porque estás tan agradecido de que te haya ayudado que ahora me idealizas. Sólo te ayudé porque estaba allí en aquel momento, no tienes que darle más importancia. Si no hubiera sido yo, hubiera sido cualquier otro".

"¡Esa es la cuestión! ¡"Cualquier otro" no me habría ofrecido su ayuda, y tú lo hiciste!".

Se estaban acercando a un terreno peligroso. Schala no sabía si quería entrar en él.

"Mira, puedo ver que tienes ciertos problemas para socializar. Empecé a verlo cuando me hablabas de tu Fragmento de Reliquia, y ahora me lo acabas de confirmar. Y es precisamente por eso por lo que no quiero añadir mis problemas a los tuyos. Estoy segura de que serás capaz de encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que yo con quien formar tu equipo de exploradores… o como se llame". Pikachu no contestaba. "Lo siento mucho. En serio. Pero será mejor que vuelvas a casa, está empezando a hacer frío".

Empezó a caminar hacia las rocas. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, sintió que unos deditos le sujetaban la pata suavemente.

"Quizás si juntamos nuestros problemas será más fácil resolverlos, ¿no crees? ¿No te parece que a lo mejor, si formamos un equipo de exploradores y viajamos por lugares nuevos y conocemos a gente, será más fácil que lleguemos a descubrir qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¿No crees que eso es más productivo que simplemente quedarte… aquí, en la playa?". Los argumentos de Pikachu tenían más lógica de la que Schala quería reconocer. "Y esa es otra. Aceptes mi propuesta o no, no pienso dejar que pases la noche aquí. No podría dormir imaginándote aquí sola, a merced de… los peligrosos Shellder de Beach Cave".

Schala no pudo más que sonreír ante la ironía. Había comprobado escasos minutos atrás que los Shellder de Beach Cave eran las cosas más débiles a las que jamás podría haberse enfrentado.

"No, pero en serio. Como ya he dicho, Koffing y Zubat pueden seguir por aquí. No me parece que debas quedarte aquí, al menos déjame que te lleve a mi casa por esta noche, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de…".

"De acuerdo, formaremos ese estúpido equipo de exploradores".

"De… Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?".

Schala suspiró. No estaba nada segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero… realmente parecía lo más sensato por el momento.

"He dicho que sí, que formaré ese equipo de exploradores contigo. Después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿no?".

Por un momento pensó que Pikachu iba a abrazarla. Pero no, solamente se puso a dar saltitos de alegría.

"¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Vamos a formar un gran equipo, ya verás!".

Una vez se hubo tranquilizado, pareció planear el siguiente movimiento que debían realizar.

"Muy bien, ahora tenemos que ir a la asociación de Wigglytuff e ingresar como aprendices. Es allí donde tenemos que entrenar para convertirnos en un equipo propiamente dicho", le explicó a Schala, quien agradeció que lo hiciera, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. "El entrenamiento será duro… ¡pero lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, Schala!".

La agarró de la pata y prácticamente la arrastró en dirección este, alejándose de la playa. La verdad es que Schala no podía más que dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo que demostraba Pikachu. Era difícil no contagiarse. Sin embargo no estaba demasiado convencida, pero no se le ocurría qué otra cosa hacer. Los argumentos de Pikachu parecían razonables, y además no se veía capaz de decirle que no a Pikachu y ser la causante de una decepción. Al menos tendría que darle una oportunidad a esto de los… equipos de exploradores.

Fue así como Pikachu y Schala, la humana convertida en Chikorita, formaron su equipo de exploradores. Si hubieran sabido todo lo que les esperaba para vivir juntos… probablemente Schala no se lo hubiera pensado tanto.


End file.
